Overlooker
by Agent BM
Summary: A gift for my friend Mangle6 with her ocs. Name might change. Mochos big sister Cinnamon tags along with him to observe his friend princess Lucy of sugar rush, to see if she's treating him well. Lucy does her best to keep her cool while cinnamon watches her every move. Sucky summary but it's all I got I made this for one person as a gift of kindness
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir. Lucy belongs to me, mocho and cinnamon belong to my friend Mangle6, this is a gift to her, hope you like it mangle

(Sugar rush castle)

15 year old Lucy Fluggerbutter was in her bedroom packing her purse. She was planning to spend the day with one of her friends, mocho Smoreline. After packing her phone and some money, she slung her purse over her shoulder and prepared to walk out the door, but was greeted by mocho

"Hi lucy" said Mocho

"Mocho, what a surprise I was going to meet you on Main Street" said Lucy

Mocho moved away from the door to reveal next to him was a rabbit looking girl about her size. She had a serious look on her face and was chewing bubblegum

"Lucy this is my sister, Cinnamon, she wanted to meet you" said Mocho

"I know you, you're the girl who gets flushed down toilets. And you're the girl who got her head stuck in a locker for 5 hours" said Cinnamon

"Ok that part wasn't my fault, I was force fed-

"Long term gushers I know. This is your friend?" Asked Cinnamon

Mocho shyly nodded

"She wanted to meet you and see if you were treating me well. I told her you were but she insisted. This'll be good, my big sister and my friend, hanging together, at least I hope this is good." Said Mocho

Cinnamon eyed lucys purse.

"Nice purse" said Cinnamon

"Thanks, it's imported from-

"Give me"

She pushed Lucy on the bed and took her purse and began searching through it

"Hey, that's not nice" said Lucy

"Cinnamon, what're you doing?" Asked Mocho

"Looking for anything that could hurt you" said Cinnamon

"That's my personal property" said Lucy

Cinnamon pulled out a lightsaber handle and a stormtrooper blaster.

"Explain to me why you carry weapons in your purse, princess"

"I can explain those"

She threw more stuff out. She pulled out pink pills in a bottle labeled 'Joy'.

"You a drug addict? What's this joy stuff do?" Asked cinnamon

"Makes you happy and represses bad memories but-

"Do you use these on my brother? That why he likes you?" Asked Cinnamon

"They don't work like that look that's my personal property, how would you like it if I went into your purse and dug around in it? You're not a cop or anything" said Lucy

"Difference between you and me, I don't carry a purse, all I need is a phone, some money, and keys, all I need. I don't need more." Said Cinnamon

Cinnamon pulled out a few different candies.

"You like gushers I see. You eat baby bottle pops in public? You know what that stuff does to you? And airheads, dangerous if eaten in the wrong place. I see you have your ceiling boarded up over your bed, these do that?" Asked Cinnamon

Lucy didn't say anything else. Cinnamon finished searching and threw the purse back to Lucy before looking around the room.

"You like pink and black obviously, and ponies. Your fashion sense, fits a game like this I suppose, though that jacket with those socks, I think not. Mocho I don't trust this girl" said Cinnamon

"Give her a chance sis, please? She's really nice to me. And no she doesn't give me drugs, I didn't even know she had that joy stuff. She always thinks of me first." Said Mocho

"Ok, I'll give her a chance, but I'm watching you you hear me princess? So where are we going first?" Asked Cinnamon

"I was going to take him to a book store on Main Street first, mocho needs a book on capital ships for school" said Lucy

"Capital ships?" Asked Cinnamon

"It's a class on sci fi games, I thought it sounded cool" said Mocho

"Ok, I'll be prepping my bike outside, but I'll be watching you closely Lucy, or else" said Cinnamon before leaving

Lucy started picking things up cinnamon threw on the ground.

"Sorry about my sister Lucy, she's only looking out for me. Maybe she'll warm up to you." Said Mocho

"Key word being maybe." Said Lucy

Lucy slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed what she needed.

"Let's go mocho" said Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

(Sugar rush Main Street, candleheads books/ Internet cafe)

Lucy was helping mocho find a book he needed while his sister breathed down her neck

"This would be a lot easier with you not hovering over me, Cinnamon" said Lucy

"Can't let my guard down" said Cinnamon

Mocho picked out a book titled 'The art of space warfare' and showed it to Lucy. After scanning a few pages she nodded and handed the book back to him. Cinnamon gave mocho some money.

"Why don't you pay for that, get yourself a drink or something and wait for us at a table. I need to have a quick chat in private with Lucy" said Cinnamon

"Sure thing sis" said Mocho before leaving

Lucy was dragged into the girls bathroom by cinnamon.

?""What?" Asked Lucy

"You don't want me here do you?" Asked Cinnamon

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lucy

"You have that look that says you wish I wasn't here. Look I'm sorry with how I treated you in your own house. Mocho likes you but I don't know enough about you. I'm just trying to look out for my little brother, I'm sure you understand" said Cinnamon

Lucy nodded.

"I do have some questions for you though, are you and mocho, dating?" Asked Cinnamon

"No, mocho doesn't like me like that, he tells me he has eyes on someone else but he won't tell me who" said Lucy

"Yeah my brother can be weird like that. Another question, that joy stuff in your purse, I know you still have it. Why do you have that? You don't look like the person who'd take-

"I'm not a drug addict, and the reason why I have them is, well I have problems, really bad problems, my life is in no way perfect, and those pills help me forget things I don't want to remember. But they're dangerous to use in great numbers, I only use them when I'm really depressed. I've just met you so I'm not fully ready to tell you my problems I hope you understand. Getting this stuff is pretty painful too" said Lucy

"Painful? How?" Asked Cinnamon

(Flashback, Game: We Happy Few, 2 months ago)

Lucy was smacked in the face by a police officer baton and forced to the ground. She was held down while a man with a sinister grin on his face held up one of the pink pills and force fed it to her. Lucy grew a great big smile on her face as a result. The cop let her go and left her lying on the street as people with similar smiles watched.

(End flashback)

"Yeah, that's pretty weird" said Lucy

"I have no words" said Cinnamon

"Look I know you don't trust me, but mocho I do care about and I go to great lengths to protect my friends" said Lucy

"That much I know, you and that one girl, Nat I think her name was, didn't you stab jimmy with-

"DONT MENTION THAT! Sorry, but I got in big trouble for that" said Lucy

"Sorry" said Cinnamon "And you're right. I don't trust you enough yet, but I'd love to see you change my mind"

(Back with mocho)

Mocho sat at a table sipping juice from a straw while learning about Star destroyers.

"I never realized there were so many classes of destroyers" said Mocho

He looked up to see his friend and sister walk to him.

"Ready to go bro?" Asked Cinnamon

"Oh yes, just let me put this book away first" said Mocho

Lucy grabbed it

"I'll hold onto it" said Lucy

She unzipped her purse and stuffed it inside. Cinnamon was surprised to see the entire book fit inside and the bag zip shut, considering the book was bigger than the bag.

"How'd you fit-

"I get asked that a lot, I'll explain later. Come on mocho, I promised I'd take you to see a movie and that's what I'm going to do" said Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

(Sugar rush movie theater)

Lucy, mocho, and cinnamon, each with snacks in their hands, moved down an aisle to some empty seats. They were planning to watch an animated movie (What movie that'll be up to you to decide). Mocho sat in the middle, so his sister could watch over him and he could still be with Lucy.

"Is anyone else cold or is it just me?" Asked mocho

"It's the ac, I got a jacket of yours in my purse, hang on" said Lucy

"Seriously how do you fit so much stuff in there?" Asked cinnamon

"Invention of mine, I can show you later" said Lucy

She pulled out a baggy yellow hoodie which mocho quickly put on.

"Remind me why you wear that? It looks very sloppy on you to be honest" said Lucy

"Helps me to hide when I need to" said Mocho

Lucy dug around in her purse and pulled out one of her own special snacks, fruit gushers. She tore open a pack and poured some in her hand. She offered some to mocho, who agreed to taste one. Cinnamon saw what Lucy was doing and slapped the gusher out of mochos hands.

"What do you think you're doing? My brother can't eat those" said Cinnamon angrily

"Lots of people eat them, they're harmless" said Lucy

"My brother is bullied enough just for having bunny ears and his size, I don't want him teased even more for eating those" said cinnamon

"What's wrong with them?" Asked mocho

"I eat these all the time, and I've never been teased about them" said Lucy

"Says the girl who gets flushed down toilets. Don't you remember what those did to you and your friend?" Asked cinnamon

"That was completely different" said Lucy

"I still want to know what's going on" said Mocho

"Lucy, demonstrate what those do" said Cinnamon

Lucy bit into a gusher and her head turned into a raspberry. Mocho was stunned and a little scared for his friend

"Lucy are you ok?" Asked mocho

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Lucy

"Your head, it's weird looking. Your ears and hair are gone" said Mocho

"It's only temporary" said Lucy

"You're sure?" Asked Mocho

"I eat them all the time, they're harmless" said Lucy

Lucy offered the snack to mocho again.

"Don't do it bro" said Cinnamon

Mocho snatched a blue gusher from Lucy's hand and sniffed it. With a little hesitation, he ate the gusher and his head turned into a blueberry, though he kept his ears. Mocho shook her head in disapproval to Lucy.

"Hey he chose to eat it, he could've said no after seeing me eat it. I gotta pee, I'll be back before the trailers start." Said Lucy

she placed her purse and snacks on the floor and walked out of the theater. Cinnamon turned to her brother. He had placed his hood over his blueberry head.

"How're you feeling?" Asked Cinnamon

"Fine, though my head feels weird, what fruit did my head turn into?" Asked Mocho

"A blueberry" said Cinnamon

"This is just temporary right?" Asked Mocho

"No candy side effect in this game is permanent mocho, your old head will be back to normal in a few minutes along with lucys head." Said Cinnamon

"That's a relief, while I'm open to trying new things every now and then, this is just too weird" said Mocho

"Why do you hang out with her if she tries things like this?" Asked Cinnamon

"Lucys nice and sweet and caring. You haven't seen the good she can do, please trust me sis, by the end of the day you'll like her just as much as I do as a friend" said Mcoho

"You better be right" said Cinnamon


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie, the 3 went to get lunch on Main Street. They visited a Mexican place where they all got tacos and burritos. Mocho grabbed some hot sauce for his food but Cinnamon stopped him from pouring any. Upon seeing this, lucy poured a little hot sauce on his food. Cinnamon gave a disapproving stare.

"Now what?" Asked Lucy before taking a bite out of her burrito

"Mocho can't eat spicy food, he's not tolerant to that stuff" said Cinnamon

Lucy rolled her eyes

'Here we go again' she thought

"You know you can't protect mocho from everything forever, he's gonna have to learn to do new things. If he wants hot sauce let him have some. Besides it's mild hot sauce, it's not that hot" said Lucy

"It actually tastes pretty good" Said Mocho as he ate

He poured more on his food. Cinnamon was not happy.

"Lucy, you may have tricked mocho being all nice and everything, but I've looked into your background, you're not perfect, and frankly I'm not sure if you even care about my brother" said Cinnamon

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Asked Lucy

"You May be a princess and all but you're not that tough, it's common knowledge you broke every bone in your body at least once. You get picked on at school and you do nothing about it, even though you have magic powers. What kind of 15 year old still likes my little pony? Or sleeps with a toy in bed?" Asked Cinnamon

"That's none of your concern what I do with my life" Said Lucy who was starting to get frustrated

"Don't get me started on your look, you may look different than your mother but your outfit choice is weird, I mean look at your socks" said Cinnamon

Lucy wore pink and blue striped socks as part of her game appearance.

"You're calling me weird? You 2 are part rabbit, you more than mocho. I don't judge your looks." Said Lucy

"And you better not because I can easily pound you into the ground. Back to you, don't get me started on your jewelry, that necklace and those bracelets, girls like you only wear them to look more popular than you really are, you're not that popular, you get flushed down toilets" said cinnamon

Mocho could see Lucy was starting to lose her patience with her.

"Cinnamon please stop, you don't know what you're doing" said Mocho

"And back to your problems, don't forget you almost destroyed our home. Remember that virus that took over half the game? What was his name, Drew was it?" Asked cinnamon

Cinnamon grabbed her neck and started gasping for air. She rose a couple inches off the ground. Lucy had her arm extended, she was using her force powers on her.

"Dont you dare remind me of that monster, you weren't there, you didn't lose your memory, you didn't have to suffer like I did. You have no idea what I've been through" Lucy said furiously

Mocho shook Lucy.

"Lucy stop, please I beg you"

Lucy lowered cinnamon back into her seat.

"You have no idea how my life is" Said Lucy as she turned her head away

The sky started to get darker.

"Great, looks like we have to cut our time short" said Lucy

"No no no no, I won't let my sister and best friend not get along today. I know a place we can hang out and wait out the oncoming lemonade rain, someplace no one will bother us because only me and Lucy knows where it is, and I have things we can do there" said Mocho

"You sure you're ready to bring her there? I haven't finished adding everything to it yet" Said Lucy

"I have no choice now, you 2 need to get along or else I won't be able to see you again" Said Mocho

"Wait what?" Asked Lucy surprised

"That's why I bothered to meet you today. If I don't think you're a good friend which I've failed to see so far, I'm gonna make sure my little brother doesn't hang out with you anymore" Said Cinnamon

"You're right mocho, this is really necessary. Let's go" Said Lucy

"Ok but I'm riding on my sisters bike, no offense but your power did scare me a little" said Mocho

"Ha, bad friend move there" said cinnamon

Lucy growled and scarfed down what remained of her food. The 3 left the restaurant, boarded their vehicles and drove off towards the candy cane forest.

(10 minutes later)

It had started to lightly rain but it would be pouring lemonade anytime now. They had stopped their vehicles in a secluded part of the forest with a few bushes around. Lucy pushed a button on her kart after getting out and it got covered with an invisible shield that prevented rain from hitting it. Lucy threw a small round device to cinnamon and ordered her to put it on her bike.

"That'll help it stay dry, I haven't built a storage space for vehicles" said Lucy

"Just where are we anyway, there's nothing out here" said Cinnamon

Mocho moved a few bushes away to reveal a hatch door.

"This is my secret place sis" said Mocho

He opened the hatch and the 3 climbed in just as it began to pour down. After climbing down the rabbit hole a few feet, they entered a dimly lit area. Mocho turned on some lamps and cinnamon was surprised to see what was there, a tv and console, a couple couch and chairs, a table, a working bathroom, a few boxes for things like blankets and pillows, toys and games, snacks, among other stuff.

"So this is where you go all the time" said Cinnamon

"Lucy helped me build it, I told you she's really smart" said Mocho

"I gotta admit Lucy, this place is nice. But that's only a minor thing, I'm still not happy with you" said Cinnamon

Lucy was making herself comfortable. She threw off her jacket and boots and threw her purse on the table before sitting down.

"We're gonna be stuck here til the rain stops, it could be a while. Til then you better get used to me" Said Lucy

"I better, or else" Said Cinnamon

lucy gulped hearing that.

"So mocho, what do you want to do?" Asked Lucy


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this mangle, took me forever to figure out how this should go.**

(Hour 1)

Since the 3 were going to be trapped in mochos rabbit hole til the rain stopped, they decided to make the best out of what they had to do. Lucy was playing a LEGO video game with mocho. Cinnamon watched their interactions, seeing how Lucy treated her brother. All the while Lucy was snacking on candy.

(hour 2)

Lucy was digging in her purse for mochos book he bought.

"We can study capital ships as soon as I find it. I really need to clean this out" Said Lucy

She pulled out clothes, gold sonic rings, miscellaneous toys and makeup. She threw a comic to the side which caught mochos attention.

"No Way is that the new pony comic?" Asked Mocho excitedly

"Yes it is, haven't read it yet" Said Lucy

"You're excited for a pony comic mocho? She get you into that too?" Asked Cinnamon

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about" said Mocho

"Mocho don't lie to me. I saw you just get excited. Are you into that kind of thing yes or no?"

Mochos ears dropped and his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yes, please don't judge me. I found that on my own, lucys just someone I can share this interest with" said Mocho

"Anything else I should know about this hobby of yours?" Asked Cinnamon

"Do I have to?" Asked Mocho

She nodded

"Yeah there's a bunch of pony figures in that box by the tv labeled books. Misleading for intruders should someone ever break in here" said Mocho, feeling more embarrassed.

Cinnamon rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her brother and cared for him, he was pretty weird. And now that she knew that he liked ponies and never mentioned it to her? She had no idea what to think. She didn't have enough evidence yet to say Lucy wasn't a good friend. Perhaps she missed something in her purse when she checked through it? She'd have to check when she got a chance.

(Not long later)

Cinnamon was looking through the different unpacked boxes, mostly full of toys, comics or games, some clothes and house stuff like blankets, toilet paper, pillows. Mocho mentioned one could live in the hole if necessary but it wasn't designed for said purpose completely. Mocho was reading lucys comic, while Lucy gave him a vigorous back scratch that he enjoyed. Mochos bunny tail wagged like crazy.

"Your back itch free now?" Asked Lucy

"Never stop doing this" mocho said, probably too relaxed

(Hour 3)

The 2 lied on the floor playing a board game version of their home game. A simple game to try and reach the finish line first. For 3 hours straight Cinnamon observed Lucy eat a lot of candy, how did it not affect her? No one in the game could eat that much sugar at one time and not get sick. Suddenly Lucys stomach grumbled loudly. She clutched it and began coughing.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Asked Mocho

"I don't know" Said Lucy

Lucy covered her mouth, she began feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom and within a minute, cinnamon and mocho could hear her puking. Cinnamon merely rolled her eyes. This was very irresponsible of Lucy eating all that candy. Mocho on the other hand felt bad for Lucy, she couldn't control herself sometimes, but she was still kind and caring and responsible for him.

Lucy exited the bathroom after a few minutes of puking and collapsed on one of the couches in the hideout. She was still clutching her stomach.

"I need to lie down for a while" Said Lucy

Mocho threw a blanket over her and put her head on a pillow.

"You best get some rest Lucy, you'll feel better when you wake up, you usually do" said Mocho

Lucy closed her eyes and passed out a few minutes later.

"This happen a lot?" Asked Cinnamon

"Sometimes, not all the time" said Mocho

"How can she be responsible for you when she can't even be responsible with her own body, making it sick like that"

"She can't help it. Our family eats a lot" Said Mocho

"That is different, since we're part rabbit we move a lot and all that food is burned off. She's not like us, she shouldn't be eating that much" said Cinnamon

"Why can't you see she's a good friend?" Asked Mocho

"I've heard of the things she's done bro, you remember when those monsters invaded our game?" Asked Cinnamon

"That was years ago, she didn't know-

"I heard she almost killed her family once" said cinnamon

"She doesn't like talking about that. She's embarrassed by her force powers too" said mocho

"She broke every bone in her body. I wanted to be the first young person to do that in this game" said Cinnamon

"In her defense she didn't do that willingly." Said Mocho

"I'm getting rid of her right now. But first there's something I must do" said Cinnamon

She went to Lucys unconscious body and removed her bracelets and her necklace.

"What're you doing? Those aren't yours" Said Mocho

"Our entire family's greedy, don't tell me you haven't been attracted to these have you?" Asked Cinnamon

"They're not yours" Said Mocho

He slapped them out of her hands.

"I'm gonna flush her down the toilet, she's done it before, that's all she's good for" said Cinnamon

Mocho pushed his sister to the wall. He was angry.

"No, I won't let you ruin my friendship. Lucys a great friend. She's not perfect but she's one of the best things to ever happen to me. She's done nice things to me, she cares for me, she protects me at school, she's taught me to stand up for myself when I need to." Said Mocho angrily

Cinnamon was shocked at what her brother said, never had he ever stood up for anyone. Had Lucy really taught him those things?

"Mocho-

"WHAT?!" Mocho yelled

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm being a jerk" said Cinnamon

She dropped her bunny ears down in sadness.

"It's just hard for me to accept this is all. Your my little brother, I'm supposed to look after you. I just want to protect you" Said Cinnamon

"Oh sis, you can't protect me forever. Lucys not perfect, even she admits it, but she really means well. In a way she's like me, as she's shy with some things" said Mocho

"Guess I owe her an apology when she wakes up do I?" Asked Cinnamon

"I believe you do" said Mocho

"Sorry I also tried to steal her stuff" said Cinnamon "Our family's greedy traits got to me"

"It happens all the time she's used to it. Though you're glad you didn't get far, she'd be able to sense you. If you tried stealing her purse she'd hunt you down" Said Mocho

"Yeah no way am I stealing something so girly, I don't care what color it is or how expensive it might be" said Cinnamon

"It's not that bad, you should get one, you'd be able to hold more things with you, and plus there's lucys invention she has in hers-

"Yeah I'm still not interested. I'm gonna check the weather outside. Again sorry for how I was acting" said Cinnamon

Cinnamon climbed up the ladder to the entrance. Lucy wasn't facing any of them but she did smile hearing cinnamon apologize and finally accept her. When they got back to the castle, she had something else she needed to show cinnamon to prove how much she cared for mocho.


	6. Chapter 6

(An hour later)

The rain had stopped and Lucy had made it home to the castle. While mocho waited in her bedroom, Lucy was taking cinnamon to one of the castle sub levels.

"Again, sorry for how I treated you earlier, just looking out for him" Said Cinnamon

"And sorry for choking you at the restaurant. I don't like using my powers unless provoked" Said Lucy

Cinnamon was led down a hall to a locked door. Lucy entered a code into a keypad and the door opened. This was lucys lab where she created stuff, mostly for personal use.

"Nice place you got here" said Cinnamon somewhat impressed

She looked around at Lucy's inventions which were stored in marked containers. By the bathroom stood a deactivated terminator, fully restored.

"Is that a-

"Yes, yes it is. T-600 from terminator salvation. You think I've done bad things, my mom is the reason those things are in this game" Said Lucy

"President Vanellope is the reason there's 5 of those buried in my backyard? Wow. You gotta tell me that story" said cinnamon

"Some other time perhaps" Said Lucy

Lucy was busy digging through some drawers for something

"I must admit you're smarter than you look. What'd you want to show me anyway?" Cinnamon asked

"Something I'm making for mocho. It will protect him and make him stronger. Of course it is just a prototype and needs more adjustments before I can give it to him. Aha, here it is" Said Lucy

She pulled a gold ring bracelet out of a drawer similar to the one she wore. Cinnamon wasn't impressed.

"That'll protect my brother? You're joking right?" Asked Cinnamon

Lucy threw it to her

"Put it on, and squeeze it. Then tell me what you think" Said Lucy

"Fine I'll play along" Said Cinnamon

She reluctantly put the thing on and squeezed it, and she got covered in gold metal armor from head to toe.

"Wow, impressive." Said cinnamon

"With it, mocho will be fully protected from bullies, lasers, even senior citizens playing golf" said lucy

Cinnamon had a confused look on her face.

"Dont ask. Just squeeze the bracelet again to deactivate" Said Lucy

She did just that and the armor disappeared. She tossed the bracelet back to Lucy

"It won't be ready for a couple weeks. Don't tell mocho about this just yet, I want him to be surprised" Said Lucy

"Dont worry, I won't. You're actually pretty cool seeing you can make something like this. But just remember if you do hurt my brother, I will hurt you, I'm not afraid of you" Said Cinnamon

"Me neither, and I have weapons" Said Lucy

Both girls shot angry looks at each other before laughing.

"Well i better get mocho home. See you around lucy" said Cinnamon

"Bye cinnamon"

"Oh before I forget,this may sound weird after all I've said to you today, but can you make me armor like that please? Not in a bracelet, I don't do that, perhaps some skates? And make them reddish brown, cinnamon colored. That's be cool."

"I can try and work on that" Said Lucy

"Thanks. Well I better get going. Goodbye princess"

And with those words, cinnamon left Lucy alone in her lab.


End file.
